Pet
by pepiqyu
Summary: Fic Hunkai! Hun seme! Little KrisHan. Mengandung konten BDSM yang sedikit frontal. No Bash! Don't Like Don't read! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : Pet

**Author **: Pepiqyu

**Chast **: Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Kris.

**Pairing** : HunKai slight KrisHan.

**Disclaimer** : Sehun, Jongin, Luhan dan kris itu milik tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama serta karakternya saja, and this fic is mine.

**Warning** : Boys love, Frontal, buat yang belum berumur 18 tahun diusahakan jangan baca karna mengandung konten kata-kata yang frontal dan kasar. Maaf klo banyak Typos, No Bash, Don't Like ga usah baca aja, oke?

.

.

.

.

Jongin pov.

Namaku kim jongin, Seorang siswa Senior High School tingkat akhir. Ya, aku tau kalian tak mengenalku. Aku hanya ingin berbagi cerita tentang hidupku yang eumm … sedikit berbeda dengan siswa JHS lainnya, mungkin.

Dan disinilah aku, dipinggir lapangan basket yang ada di bagian paling belakang sekolah untuk menjalankan hobiku. Lapangan ini sangat sepi, karna kebanyakan orang akan lebih memilih ke lapangan basket indoor yang lebih dekat dengan gedung kelas daripada disini. Setelah kupastikan aman, langsung ku lepas seragam yang melekat ditubuhku, tak lupa juga melepas boxer dan celana dalamku sehingga kini aku telanjang bulat, yang tersisa ditubuhku hanyalah kaos kaki dan sepatu.

Kalian bingung kenapa aku telanjang? Hahaha. Baiklah akan ku jelaskan, aku menyukai exsibisionist dimana aku akan sangat terangsang ketika bertelanjang bulat dan akan lebih menyenangkan ketika ada yang melihat. Biasanya aku melakukan ini di kamar sewaku dan membayangkan ada orang yang melihat keadaanku saat itu. Terkadang aku juga menggabungkannya dengan permainan self bodage agar ada sensasi yang berdaya. Karna bosan, akhirnya aku memilih mencoba sesuatu yang baru, yaitu exsibisionist ditempat umum. Rasa malu dan was-was karna saat ini berada di tempat terbuka malah semakin membuatku terangsang. Lihatlah, penisku bahkan sudah bangun.

Aku mulai berlari mengelilingi pinggir lapangan basket sambil membayangkan ada orang yang mengamatiku. Ahh benar-benar membuatku terangsang. Aku aneh? Terserah kalian saja mau menganggapku apa aku tak peduli.

Jongin pov end.

.

Author pov.

Tanpa disadari jongin, sebenarnya sejak tadi ada orang yang terus mengamati pergerakan jongin di tempat duduk penonton. Tangannya bahkan menggenggam HP yang sedang merekam aktifitas laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut. sementara semua baju dan tas jongin berada disamping orang itu.

Setelah sekitar 5 putaran, tiba-tiba jongin berhenti berlari karna kaget tidak mendapati baju-bajunya di tempat yang semestinya. Oh! muka jongin langsung memerah padam karna fantasy-nya benar-benar terjadi. jongin langsung menutup kemaluannya dengan tangan dan dengan Pelan-pelan ia memutar tubuhnya mencari orang yang mengambil bajunya. Matanya semakin membesar saat melihat seorang laki-laki putih pucat yang sedang membawa HP menghampirinya.

"Se, Sehun" panggil jongin lirih pada laki-laki didepannya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya eh? Sampai penismu bangun seperti itu," ucap sehun yang membuat jongin langsung menunduk malu.

'Oh shit!'

jongin merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa harus sehun yang memergokinya, sang kingka sekolah dan laki-laki yang ia kagumi. Jongin makin menundukan kepalanya saat mendengar suara bunyi kamera dari HP sehun.

"Se, sehun,, apa kau melihat bajuku?" tanya jongin pelan setelah lama terdiam. Jongin masih betah menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku sita." Jawab sehun dingin membuat jongin langsung menatap sehun kaget. "Kau mau bajumu kembali?" tanya sehun yang langsung dijawab jongin dengan anggukan.

"Tapi harus ada imbalannya."

"A, apa?" tanya jongin takut. Ugh, wajahnya makin memerah saat melihat seringai diwajah stoic sehun membuatnya makin terangsang. 'Dasar hormon sialan' rutuk jongin dalam hati.

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang dengan keadaan ini," sehun mendekatkan wajah datarnya ke wajah jongin. "Biar ku tebak. Apa kau seorang submitive?" bisiknya ditelinga jongin.

Jongin mengangguk ragu membuat seringai sehun makin lebar. "Kau tidak mau kan foto dan videomu ku sebar luaskan? Kau mau bajumu kembali kan?" tanya sehun lagi. Jongin lagi-lagi mengangguk ragu, baru kali ini dia mendengar kalimat panjang yang keluar dari mulut sehun.

"A, apa yang kau mau? Apapun akan aku lakukan asal jangan sebar foto dan videoku"

"Apapun?"

Jongin lagi-lagi mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sehun.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi peliharaanku,"

"Eh?" jongin menatap sehun kaget. Apa dia akan dijadikan budak oleh sehun?.

"Ya, seprti itu jika kau mau," ucap sehun. "Atau kalau kau tak mau foto dan video akan beredar luas setelah ini.

"Ba, baiklah, aku mau,"

.

"Silahkan masuk,"

Jongin memasuki kamar sewanya sambil diikuti sehun dibelakangnya. Ia langsung mempersilahkan sehun duduk di sofa dekat ranjangnya. Kamar sewanya memang kecil, hanya ada kamar, dapur kecil serta kamar mandi.

"Kau mau minum apa hun?" tanya jongin setelah menaruh tasnya diatas ranjangnya.

"Air putih saja,"

Jongin langsung berjalan ke dapur kecil untuk mengambil minum serta beberapa snack untuk sehun. Setelah menaruhnya dimeja, jongin langsung duduk dipinggir ranjang yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang duduki sehun.

"Jadi, apa saja tugasku sehun?" tanya jongin pelan. Setelah tadi dia menyanggupi permintaan sehun, sehun langsung menyuruhnya memakai baju dan mengajaknya pulang kerumah jongin untuk menjelaskan lebih rinci tentang kesepakatan mereka nantinya.

Jongin menatap sehun heran, bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, laki-laki didepannya malah tertawa keras. "Santailah sedikit jong," ucap sehun setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

Sehun terlihat bergerak menyamankan duduknya, "Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar." Ucap sehun sambil tersenyum tipis melihat jongin yang terlihat gelisah.

Sehun mengambil kertas dan pulpen, kemudian tangannya mulai menulis sesuatu, selang 5 menit sehun langsung memberikan kertas itu kepada jongin, "Baca, itu adalah rule dan tugasmu. Karna sepertinya kau belum terlalu submitive aku akan melakukan hal yang ringan."

"Ya, aku mengerti," ucap jongin setelah selesai membaca rule dan tugasnya sebagai peliharaan. Dia tersenyum senang, sepertinya fantasynya selama ini akan benar-benar terjadi.

"Jadi bagamana? Aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau tidak mau,"

Jongin mendekati sehun kemudian berlutut didepan sehun, "Ya, saya mau tuan." Sehun langsung menyeringai melihat kelakuan jongin.

"Tempat ini terlalu sempit, cepat kemasi semua barangmu. Kau akan tinggal dirumahku."

"Baik tuan,"

Setelah selesai berkemas, jongin langsung memasukan semua barangnya yang tidak terlalu banyak ke bagasi mobil sehun. Sementara sehun entah pergi kemana. Dengan cekatan jongin mengunci pintu kamar itu dan melangkah kearah rumah pemilik kamar sewanya untuk mengembalikan kunci serta berpamitan. Ternyata sehun sudah berdiri disamping mobilnya saat jongin selesai berpamitan.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya sehun, dan hanya diangguki oleh jongin. "Masuklah." Dan mobil itu melaju menuju kearah rumah sehun. Jongin langsung tertidur setelah mobilnya berjalan.

"Hei cepat bangun, kita sudah sampai."

Jongin merasakan guncangan dibadannya serta samar-samar suara sehun, membuat ia terpaksa bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"ayo turun." Ucap sehun kemudian keluar dari mobilnya, diikuti jongin yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Pemuda tan menatap sekelilingnya. Melihat rumah sehun yang terlihat sederhana membuatnya berdecak kagum. Dia kira sehun memiliki rumah yang besar karna banyak rumor yang mengatakn bahwa sehun sangatlah kaya.

Jongin langsung berjalan mengikuti majikan barunya itu, sesampainya di pintu, sesuatu membuatnya terkejut. Hell, jongin benar-benar tidak percaya melihat pemandangan didepan matanya. Kris Wu, kapten basket yang sangat popular disekolahnya saat ini tengah telanjang dan merangkak kearahnya dan sehun. Tubuhnya yang atletis hanya dipakaikan collar dilehernya yang terdapat sebuah least. Sepertinya laki-laki Wu itu juga terkejut melihat kedatangan jongin.

Sehun langsung meraih least yang ada digigi kris. Kini terlihat seolah sehun berdiri disamping anjing peliharaannya. Kris langsung menundukan kepalanya malu saat dipandangi terus oleh jongin. Sehun yang mengerti langsung menyuruh jongin mengambil barang-barangnya dibagasi.

"Kris, bantu jongin membawa barangnya dan antar dia ke kamarnya," ucap sehun sambil melepas least yang terpasang di colar lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terlihat menonton sebuah film saat jongin dan kris menghampirinya setelah selesai membereskan semua barang milik jongin. Kris mendudukan dirinya dlantai disamping sofa kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kunci ke sehun. Sementara jongin masih berdiri bingung.

"Ini adalah kunci lemari tempat semua barangmu berada, sesuai perjanjian semua miikmu aku yang akan memegang kendali," ucap sehun sambil menunjukan kunci yang dia pengang kearah jongin.

"Sekarang, lepas semua bajumu taruh dimeja lalu duduk disini," perintah sehun, yang langsung jongin kerjakan. Jongin langsung dipakaikan colar seperti kris setalah mendudukan dirinya dilantai disamping sehun.

"Aku pulang," sebuah suara terdengar saat colar dileher jongin selesai dipasang. Dari arah pintu terlihat seseorang laki-laki tampan yang sangat familiar dimata jongin, membuat jongin kembali terkaget. Sementara kris terlihat berjalan merangkak mendekat menyambut kedatangan laki-laki tampan itu.

"Hai my doggy, apa kau sudah makan?" ucap laki-laki pendatang itu sambil mengelus kepala kris lembut. Mendapat jawaban gelengan dari kris. "Wah wah sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu, siapa itu hun?", laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat kearah sehun dan jongin.

"Dia peliharaan baruku hyung," jawab sehun datar.

"Woah, siapa namamu?" tanya pendatang itu sambil mengelus pipi jongin.

"K, kim—"

"Namanya Kai" ucap sehun memotong perkataan jongin.

"Ah, kai, aku Lu Han kakak sehun, selamat datang dirumah ini ya," ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis sambil mengelus rambut jongin.

Setelah acara perkenalan itu, kini waktunya mereka makan malam. Jongin dan kris harus merangkak mengikuti sehun dan luhan yang berjalan kearah ruang makan. Luhan memasang sebuah rantai yang agak panjang di collar kris kemudian mengaitkan rantai itu disebuah lubang besi diujung meja. Kris yang mengerti langsung menaruh tangannya kebelakang, kemudian diborgol oleh luhan. Melihat itu jongin langsung memandang sehun.

"Bangun dan duduk disini, karna ini hari pertamamu kau hanya perlu mengamati." Ucap sehun saat jongin memandangnya.

Dan makan malampun dimulai, sehun dan jongin duduk bersebelahan, luhan duduk didepan mereka berdua, sementara kris makan dibawah dan harus makan langsung menggunakan mulut layaknya anjing. Selesai makan, kris dan jongin kembali harus merangkak untuk masuk ke kamar mereka.

Luhan membimbing kris untuk masuk kedalam sebuah kandang anjing. Setelah masuk, rantai yang terhubung dengan collar kris diikat ke jeruji kandang, setelah itu, pintunya ditutup dan dikunci. Jongin bergidik ngeri melihatnya, tapi hal itu malah membuatnya makin horny. Jujur saja, jongin benar-benar ingin merasakan diperlakukan seperti kris.

"Kau juga ingin seperti itu eoh?" tanya sehun pada jongin, membuat yang ditanya menduduk malu dan memilih diam, ia yakin sehun tau apa jawaban jongin.

"Tenang saja, kamarmu besok datang, semetara kau tidur denganku dulu." Dan setelahnya jongin digiring ke kamar sehun.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk dibawah sambil melihat sehun yang sedang membuka bajunya. Ia langsung mendekat kearah sehun saat melihat isyarat dari sehun. Jongin mendongan saat tangan kekar sehun menarik dagunya.

"Sekarang kau adalah kai, peliharaan Sehun, hanya milik Sehun, mengerti?"

"Mengerti tuan,"

"Buka mulutmu dan hisap milikku,"

Jongin langsung membuka mulutnya sesuai perintah majikannya, ia memasukan penis tegang milik tuannya kedalam mulutnya. Pelan-palan jongin mulai mengulum penis majikannya, membuat sehun mendesah keenakan.

Kulum, gigit, hisap.

"Ngghh Aahh~ lebihh cepat" desah sehun nikmat saat penisnya di blowjob peliharaan barunya. Jongin memaju mundurkan kepalanya sambil terus menghisap kejantanan sehun, tangannya juga memijat-mijat dua buah twinsball milik sehun.

"Akhhh nghhh~ ouhh fasterh kaihh~ " erangan dan desahan terus keluar dari kedua bibir sehun membuat jongin semakin semangat dan cepat menghisap penis sehun.

"Akhhh~" crott~

Sperma langsung menyembur kedalam mulut jongin saat sehun mencapa puncaknya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, jongin langsung menelan semua dan menjilati sisa-sisa sperma yang ada dipenis sehun.

Setelah sehun selesai menikmati puncaknya, dia langsung menarik tangan kai agar berdiri.

"Apa kau menyukai ini kai? Atau kau terpaksa?" tanya sehun sambil menatap jongin. Jongin tersenyum.

"Aku menyukai ini tuan, bahkan tanpa kau ancam atau paksapun aku bersedia menjadi peliharaanmu, ini adalah impianku dari dulu," jawab jongin mantap.

"Bagus, karna kau sudah jadi peliharaan yang murut hari ini, aku akan memberimu satu permintaan sebagai hadiah, sebutkan permintaanmu,"

"B, bolehkah aku minta tuan menghisap penisku?" tanya jongin sedikit gugup, takut sehun marah.

"Tentu,"

.

.

-END-

Words : 1755

22/01/15

**Review ya? xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : Pet

**Author **: Pepiqyu

**Chast **: Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Kris.

**Pairing** : HunKai slight KrisHan.

**Disclaimer** : Sehun, Jongin, Luhan dan kris itu milik tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama serta karakternya saja, and this fic is mine.

**Warning** : Boys love, Frontal, buat yang belum berumur 18 tahun diusahakan jangan baca karna mengandung konten kata-kata yang frontal dan kasar. Maaf klo banyak Typos, No Bash, Don't Like ga usah baca aja, oke?

.

.

.

.

Hidup sendiri ditengah kota padat seperti seoul membuat jongin begitu kesepian. Dan mendapati dirinya kini harus satu kamar bersama orang lain benar-benar membuat hatinya membuncah bahagia. Pagi ini, jongin dikagetkan dengan rengkuhan hangat dari tangan kokoh majikannya, saat bangun tidur wajah penuh pesona sehun-lah yang pertama kali ia lihat, membuat semburat merah mudah memoles pipinya. Sepasang netra gelap itu tak pernah lepas memandang pahatan indah dengan bias cahaya pagi yang membuat wajah putih susu itu terlihat bersinar.

Jemari jongin tanpa sadar bergerak menyentuh tiap lekuk wajah sehun, tak begitu sadar karna ulahnya kini kelopak yang menutup sepasang netra kelam itu terbuka. Ia masih asik mengagumi karya tuhan yang menurutnya begitu sempurna.

"Aku memang tampan," suara serak khas bangun tidur menggema di kamar luas itu, sehun sang pemilik suara menyeringai puas saat melihat peliharaannya begitu gelagapan saat ini. Hah~ apa kau sadar jongin? Tingkahmu benar-benar menggemaskan.

Jongin langsung menarik tangannya dari wajah sehun, menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajah penuh semburat merah karna malu. "A-aku … ma-af" ucap jongin lirih layaknya cicitan burung dipagi hari.

Bukannya menjawab, sehun lebih memilih bangun dari ranjangnya dan tanpa ragu menggendong tubuh telanjang jongin. Kaki jenjangnya membawa dua tubuh itu ke kamar mandi. Kalian pasti tau kan untuk apa? Tentu saja mandi bersama.

Menu sarapan yang tersaji di meja terlihat begitu menggiurkan, jongin yang duduk bersebelahan dengan sehun, sementara kris berada disamping luhan. Mereka berempat telah siap dengan seragam masing-masing. Tak banyak suara yang terdengar, hanya suara benturan antara piring dengan garpu dan sendok.

Sarapan kali ini terasa istimewa, terutama bagi jongin dan kris. Kedua majikannya dengan baik hati sesekali menyuapi mereka. Terkadang bahkan dengan cara yang sedikit extreme.

"Ughh~" lenguhan tertahan jongin saat sehun menyuapinya dengan mulut, lidah sehun dengan terampil menyalurkan makanan kemulut jongin, tidak lupa bermain sebentar digua hangat yang terasa manis itu.

"Aku selesai," ucap luhan sambil menaruh alat makannya ke piring. Mata berbinar seperti rusa itu memandang tiga orang lainnya. "Cepat selesaikan makan kalian," lanjutnya sambil mengelus rambut kris.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin bergerak begitu tenang, memisahkan dedaunan kering yang menggantung rapuh di tangkai pohon. Bergerak dan mendarat ditengah lapangan yang sunyi. Netra gelap milik seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap menutup, menyesap ketenangan dari angin yang menggodanya. Disini, ditempat yang sama saat ia pertama kali memiliki seorang majikan.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal majikan mengingatkannya dengan kejadian saat tadi berangkat kesekolah. Kedatangan sehun kesekolah bersama jongin tentu membuat gempar seluruh penghuni sekolah. Tentu saja karna sehun yang seorang kingka dengan fans terbanyak, sementara jongin sendiri merupakan siswa biasa yang termasuk rendahan karna status siswa beasiswa yang ia sandang. Banyak rumor yang menyebar, membuat jongin merasa risih berada ditempat umum. Jadi, ia memilih mengasingkan diri ke lapangan basket belakang sekolah ini.

Dingin tiba-tiba terasa dipipi kirinya, ketika menoleh sebuah minuman cola ditempel dipipinya oleh sebuah tangan besar. Matanya mendongak keatas berusaha mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang mau-maunya berdekatan dengannya. Ah. Kris Wu. Dengan senyuman jongin mengambil minuman cola yang disodorkan oleh teman barunya itu.

Keheningan menjadi melodi yang menemani kedua laki-laki itu, mereka sama-sama terdiam seraya menikmati minuman bersoda ditangan masing-masing. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dibenak membuat tidak ada satupun pertanyaan yang muncul.

"Kris, bolehkan aku bertanya?" jongin yang pertama kali memecah keheningan. Kepalanya menunduk takut, meski ia tau posisi kris sama sepertinya tapi disini kris merupakan salah satu kingka yang paling dikagumi setelah sehun.

"Tentu,"

Jongin mendongak menatap kris saat mendapat jawaban tak terduga itu, matanya makin melebar saat melihat kris kini tersenyum kearahnya. Ia kira kris orang yang sombong dan arogan, beberapa gossip mengatakan kris bukan orang yang suka diusik masalah privasinya.

"Apa kau ukenya luhan hyung?" tanya jongin pelan.

"Hahahahaha" tawa kris pecah begitu mendengar pertanyaan polos dari jongin, wajahnya yang dimiringkan entah sengaja atau tidak begitu terlihat polos, dengan mata berbinar yang terlihat begitu ingin tau. Ah begitu menggemaskan!

"Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang uke?," bukannya menjawab, kris justru balik bertanya membuat jongin semakin bingung.

"Tidak, kau bahkan sangat tidak cocok menjadi seorang uke," jawabnya seraya menggeleng, "Tapi kenapa kau yang menjadi peliharaan luhan hyung?"

Kris mengacak pelan rambut jongin, gemas melihat setiap ekspresi yang ditunjukan jongin saat berbicara. "Aku memang submissive, tapi posisiku tetaplah seme,"

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku benar-benar tidak percaya seorang kris wu mau menjadi peliharaan seperti itu," ucapan jongin membuat kris lagi-lagi tersenyum. Entah dorongan dari mana kris ingin menceritakan sedikit tentang kehidupannya pada jongin. Mungkin karna kedepannya mereka akan hidup bersama dan pasti akan banyak rahasia yang terungkap membuat ia tanpa ragu untuk berbagi tentang keunikannya.

"Mau kuceritakan sesuatu jongin? Tapi kau harus berjanji ini adalah rahasia diantara kita berdua." Ucap kris sambil menerawang menatap langit, dari sudut matanya ia melihat jongin tengah menatapnya sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Masa kecilku dihabiskan disebuah panti asuhan, disana aku sering dipukul atau diikat oleh penjaga saat aku melakukan kenakalan. Bahkan terkadang aku harus tidur dikandang anjing akibat kenakalan yang kuperbuat. Tapi entah bagamana aku malah merasa sangat menyukai tindakan tersebut. sampai suatu hari aku diadopsi oleh sepasang suami istri yang saat ini menjadi eomma dan appaku. Kasih sayang dari mereka membuatku bahagia, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang kosong di dalam diriku."

"Karna terlalu penasaran, akhirnya aku berusaha mencari sesuatu yang kosong itu, hingga luhan sepupuku itu mengetahui tentang keunikanku. Saat itu kami sedang menonton sebuah film action dimana ada pemain yang diikat, melihat itu membuat penisku tegang, luhan yang melihat itu menjadi tertarik. Ia kemudian sering memperlihatkan video tentang BDSM terutama dog slave padaku, bukannya jijik aku malah sangat menyukai itu, bahkan aku meminta luhan memperlakukanku seperti itu, aku terus memaksa luhan menjadikanku slavenya hingga akhirnya luhan benar-benar menjadikanku slave pribadinya."

Jongin terperangah kaget mendengar cerita kris, "Jadi kau dengan suka rela menjadi slave?" tanya jongin kaget, ia tak mengira ada juga yang memiliki keunikan yang sama sepertinya.

Kris tersenyum mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, "Ya tentu saja, bukankah kau juga sama sepertiku? Kau suka kan saat dikuasai oleh sehun?" ucap kris berniat menggoda teman barunya itu.

"A-ah itu,"

"Hahahaha mengaku sajalah~" melihat jongin yang salah tingkah membuat kris makin bersemangat menggoda pria tan itu. Ia begitu terhibur meski dengan melihat ekspresi yang muncul diwajah jongin.

"Sedang apa kalian?" sebuah suara yang terkesan dingin tiba-tiba mengusik obrolan kris dan jongin. Sehun, itu suara sehun yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari tempat yang mereka duduki. Sehun dengan gayanya yang khas layaknya prince berjalan mendekati dua pria itu, jongin yang terlihat gelisah sementara kris sebaliknya, begitu tenang.

"Buka celanamu Yifan," ucap sehun saat sudah berada dihadapan kris. Kris dengan cekatan membuka celananya, ia sudah tau untuk apa sehun memerintahnya membuka celana, karna pasti itu permintaan luhan.

Kris langsung menungging saat celana beserta dalamannya sudah terlepas. Jongin dapat melihat penis kris yang sedikit membiru, diujung penisnya terdapat sebuah cock ring, sementara dipangkalnya terdapat tali-tali yang mengikat kedua twinsball. Sehun menarik sebuah vibrator keluar dari lubang kris yang sepertinya sudah mati, kemudian kembali memasukan vibrator yang baru.

Plak~

Sebuah tamparan dlayangkan sehun dipantat kris, "Pakai lagi celanamu," perintahnya kemudian. Sementara kris memakai celananya, sehun mendudukan dirinya disamping jongin. "Jangan nakal kalau kau tidak ingin dhukum seperti dia, mengerti kai?" ucap sehun seranya mengusap rambut halus jongin.

"Iya sehun," ucap jongin lirih, ia ingat betul tadi pagi sehun bilang untuk memanggil nama saat berada diluar rumah. Suara bell yang nyaring terdengar pertanda kelas akan dimulai kembali, sehun, jongin dan kris langsung bergegas pergi ke kelas masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa lelah mendera seluruh tubuh kris, ia baru saja sampai rumah pukul 8 malam, tentu saja dia sudah makan karna sudah pasti luhan, sehun maupun jongin sudah makan malam. Dia baru saja selesai latihan basket dan diakhiri dengan makan bersama dilapangan basket dengan semua atlet dan pelatih. Kini langkahnya ia tuntun kearah kamarnya dan luhan, karna sebelum sampai rumah tadi luhan mengirim sebuah pesan saat pulang nanti dia diperintah langsung menuju kamarnya.

Dengan was-was ia membuka pintu kamar itu, disana, ada luhan yang sedang membaca buku dan duduk bersandar di bedpost, tubuhnya hanya dibalut kemeja putih kebesaran tanpa menggunakan bawahan. Sementara disofa sehun duduk dengan jongin yang bertelanjang berada dipangkuan sehun.

"Cepat masuk dan lepas semua bajumu." Perintah luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada buku ditangannya. Kris dengan segera melaksanakan perintah itu, tak lupa ia mengambil collar dan memasang dilehernya. Setelah selesai, kris langsung berlutut disamping ranjang.

Luhan beranjang berdiri, tangannya meraih sebuah kain hitam kemudian mengikatkannya pada mata kris membuat kris tidak bisa melihat apapun. Setelah itu, luhan berjalan kearah jongin dan sehun, tangannya menarik jongin untuk berdiri, sementara sehun mengambil tali-tali yang ada diatas meja nakas.

Jongin hanya pasrah saat tangannya ditarik kebelakang kemudian diikat dengan tali nylon oleh sehun, tubuhnya juga diikat dengan tali yang lumayan panjang, mulai disampirkan keleher kemudian tali itu dililitkan ke dada bagian atas dan bawah membuat putting kecilnya mencuat. Tali itu ditarik kebelakang dan mengikat siku kai sehingga tubuh dan tangannya menyatu, setelah itu tali kembali ditarik melewati selangkangan jongin dan berakhir diikatkan pada ikatan yang berada dipergelangan tangan jongin.

Luhan juga tidak tinggal diam, ia meraih tali dan mengikat pergelangan kaki dan betis jongin menjadi satu. Setelah terikat, jongin diangkat dan direbahkan dikasur dengan bagian perut berada dibawah. Belum puas dengan kondisi jongin yang tak berdaya, sehun dan luhan kini mengikat kaki dan tangan jongin hingga menyatu kebelakang, itu adalah ikatan hogtie.

"Buka mulutmu!" jongin langsung membuka mulutnya, dengan mudah sehun memasang gag ball dimulut kai. Tidak hanya itu, mata kai kini diikat dengan kain hitam. Tidak berapa lama, kai merasa tubuhnya seperti melayang.

"Eummpphhhh eummpphhh" hanya erangan tertahan yang keluar dari mulut kai, dia merasa sedikit takut dengan keadaannya saat ini. Benar-benar merasa tidak berdaya.

5 menit kemudian, penutup mata kai dilepas. Kedua mata kai terbelalak lebar saat kini mengetahui posisinya yang tergantung diatap ruangan. Oh shit! Dia tak pernah menyangka akan diikat dengan ikatan 'Suspense' ini. Dengan perlahan penisnya malah tegang mendapati kondisinya yang seperti ini.

Sehun dan luhan yang melihat penis kai tegang malah tertawa keras, "Kau menyukainya eoh slut? Hahaha" ucap luhan menghina, membuat kai semakin terangsang. "Diam disana dan cukup lihat. Kau dilarang menutup matamu apa lagi tertidur, mengerti slave?" ucap sehun seraya membentak. Kai hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Dari posisinya saat ini, kai dapat melihat kini kris di tarik keatas ranjang, penutup matanya dilepas dan ia dusuruh menungging.

"Kau sudah menjadi anjing baik dua hari ini, maka dari itu aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu, apa kau senang?" ucap luhan, tangannya mengelus pipi tirus kris. "Iya master saya sangat senang, terimakasih,"

"Ah ya, lihatlah ketas," kris mendongak sesuai arah yang ditunjuk luhan, matanya terbelalak melihat kai terikat tergantung diatas. "kau boleh memuaskanku dan memuaskan dirimu sendiri, tapi ada syaratnya. Kau tidak boleh keluar sebelum aku keluar, atau teman barumu itu tidak akan turun dari sana sampai besok malam, kau mengerti?"

Kris meneguk ludahnya kasar. Oh shit! Bahkan kini penisnya tengah membiru karna rangsangan yang diberikan vibrator diholenya. Bagaimana dia bisa menahan lebih lama lagi spermanya yang siap keluar saat penisnya bisa masuk ke liang favoritnya itu. Kris menarik nafas panjang, dia harus mampu memenangkan tantangan dari luhan agar bisa menyelamatkan jongin.

"Baiklah master," ucap kris mantap. Mendengar jawaban kris, sehun menyeringai senang, ia bisa menghukum kai-nya kalau kris kalah. sehun langsung melepas cockring dan tali yang mengikat penis kris. Luhan sendiri kini mengangkangkan kakinya didepan kris.

"Silahkan nikmati hadiahmu sayang," ucap luhan dengan seringai dibibir sexynya. Kris kembali menarik nafasnya, merilekskan dirinya, menahan sekuat mungkin sperma yang mendesak keluar. Perlahan, kris menempatkan penisnya didepan lubang luhan.

"Eunghhh ahh~" desah luhan sexy saat penis besar kris sedikit demi sedikit memasuki lubangnya. Mendengar desahan itu, kris dengan cepat memasukan penisnya sekali hentak.

"Akkhhh~" teriak kris dan luhan bersama, kris yang mendapat remasan dari lubang ketat, sementara penis kris sepertinya langsung menemukan titik kenikmatan masternya.

"Thereehh~ fasteehh krisshh" luhan menjambak rambut kris, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang ia peroleh, sementara kris mati-matian menahan spermanya agar tidak keluar. Dengan gerakan cepat, kris menyodok lubang kenikmatan luhan, ia tau luhan lebih suka dimasuki secara kasar.

"Ughhh" konsentrasi kris harus terpecah karna dibelakang sehun tengah memainkan lubangnya dengan vibrator, merangsang kris untuk cepat mendapat klimaksnya. Melihat itu, kris semakin mempercepat gerakan penisnya mengoyak lubang luhan, terus menusuk titik postrat luhan.

"Eunghhh ahh yeaahhh~" desah luhan makin terdengar karna ritme permainan kris yang makin cepat.

"AAKHHHHH~"

Crot~

Tepat, luhan telah memuncratkan spermanya keluar sebelum kris. Melihat itu, kris tanpa ragu memuncratkan klimaksnya didalam lubang hangat milik sang master.

Crot crot~

Tak henti-hentinya kris mengucurkan sperma yang sudah sejak pagi ia tahan membuat lubang luhan begitu penuh, menjadikan sensasi kenikmatan tersendiri bagi luhan.

"Ah dasar luhan payah," terlihat sehun kecewa meihat kris memenangkan tantangan dari luhan, tangannya langsung menarik vibrator keluar dari lubang kris. Ia kemudian menurunkan kai dari atas tanpa melepas ikatan ditubuh kai. "Silahkan lanjutkan menikmati hadiahmu kris, aku akan memberi kai-ku hadiah juga." Ucap sehun sebelum membawa kai pergi keluar dari kamar itu.

"Master, A-apa .."

"Ya, lanjutkan saja, nikmati hadiahmu,"

Dan desahan nikmat kembali terdengar didalam kamar yang dihuni oleh kris dan luhan.

.

.

.

-END-

2137 word, woahhh~ xD

Ahahahaha gak nyangka bisa ngelanjutin ff yang gaje ini xD

Sebenernya sedikit kecewa karna banyak banget sidernya sih, tapi ya sudahlah toh ini udah END behak x'V

Saya hanya author abal, jadi butuh review buat memperbaiki tulisan saya, **so review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle** : Pet

**Author **: Pepiqyu

**Chast **: Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Kris.

**Pairing** : HunKai slight KrisHan.

**Disclaimer** : Sehun, Jongin, Luhan dan kris itu milik tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama serta karakternya saja, and this fic is mine.

**Warning** : Boys love, Frontal, buat yang belum berumur 18 tahun diusahakan jangan baca karna mengandung konten kata-kata yang frontal dan kasar. Maaf klo banyak Typos, No Bash, Don't Like ga usah baca aja, oke?

.

.

.

.

Jongin benar-benar terangsang setelah melihat langsung pergulatan panas antara luhan dan kris, apalagi tadi ia dalam keadaan terikat, membuat penisnya sakit karna tidak mendapatkan rangsangan secara langsung. Kini jongin tengan berbaring, sementara sehun terlihat serius melepas tali-tali yang membelit badan jongin.

"Karna kris menang, kau akan ku beri hadiah juga," ucap sehun setelah selesai melepas ikatan-ikatan ditubuh jongin. "Kau mau hadiah apa?" tangan kekar sehun membelai lembut pipi gembul milik peliharaannya.

"A— aku mau kau memasukiku, bolehkah tuan?" ucap jongin terbata, gugup karna meminta sesuatu yang lancang pada tuannya. Sehun tersenyum mendengar permintaan kai. "Kau yakin ingin menyerahkannya padaku? Aku yakin kau belum pernah melakukannya sebelum ini,"

Jongin mengangguk mantap, memang ini yang sejak dulu dia inginkan. Menyerahkan sesuatu yang berharga bagi orang yang berharga pula. Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia memilih memberikannya pada sehun.

"Baiklah, kau mau kukasari atau kumasuki dengan lembut?,"

"Ka— ah terserah tuan saja," jongin menunduk, merasa malu karna pertanyaan yang sehun lontarkan.

"Kau yakin?". Jongin mengangguk. "Aku akan mengikat tanganmu agar setelah ini tidak melawan dan jangan menyesal dengan permintaanmu ini, mengerti?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, tapi tangannya langsung ia arahkan ke sehun pertanda ia menyanggupi. Dengan cekatan sehun langsung mengikat tangan jongin dan mengikatkan sisa sisa tali ke bedpost, membuat tangan kai menyatu diatas kepalanya. Kaki kai juga kini ditarik dan diikat mengangkang di tiang ranjang.

Melihat kai pasrah membuat sehun semakin terangsang, ia langsung melepas semua bajunya, kini keduanya sama-sama telajang bulat. Sehun langsung memposisikan dirinya diatas jongin. Bibir tipisnya ia tempelkan pada bibir tebal milik laki-laki dibawahnya.

Sehun mula-mula melumat lembut bibir kai, lama-kelamaan lumatan menjadi semakin kasar dan menuntut. Tangan sehun tidak tinggal diam, kedua tangannya menggerayangi tiap inci tubuh sexy jongin mulai dari nipple, pusar dan berakhir dengan mengelus penis tegang jongin.

"Eunghh ahhh," desahan kai tertahan ciuman, badannya menggeliat karna rangsangan yang diberikan tangan sehun pada puting dan juga penisnya.

"Eummpphhh~" jongin mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya dari permainan tangan sehun. Sehun langsung melepas ciuman, menghasilkan benang saliva diantara dia dan jongin. "Kkkk tubuhmu benar-benar sensitive eoh?" ucap sehun sambil mengoles penisnya dengan sperma milik jongin, sepertinya untuk dijadikan pelicin.

"Aku masuk sekarang ya?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk, sehun langsung memposisikan penisnya dilubang kai, ia tidak mempenetrasi dengan jari karna dia mau sesuatu yang pertama kali masuk lubang kai adalah penisnya. Pelan tapi pasti sehun memasukan penisnya ke hole kai, membuat erangan sakit terdengar dari mulut kai. Sehun sedikit tidak tega melihat kai kesakitan.

"ARGGHHH~" teriak kai saat sehun langsung memasukan penisnya sekali hentak, rasanya seperti holenya dibelah oleh benda tumpul, benar-benar sakit. Sehun sengaja melakukan itu agar kai tidak merasakan sakit semakin lama. Dia mendiamkan sebentar miliknya untuk membuat kai terbiasa.

Pelan-pelan sehun menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk hole kai, mencari titik kenikmatan milik peliharaannya.

"Eunghh ahhh~" desahan mulai terdengar dari mulut kai, sementara suara erangan keluar dari mulut sehun saat merasa remasan kuat dipenisnya dari hole ketat jongin, 'oh shit, ini nikmat sekali'.

Makin lama, gerakan sehun semakin liar. "Arghhh thereehhh" teriak jongin. Sepertinya sehun menemukan titik kenikmatan jongin, dengan semangat ia terus menumbuk titik itu, menyalurkan kenikmatan baik untuk jongin juga untuk dirinya.

"Ahh Ssshhhh" desahan terdengar bersahutan dari mulut kai dan sehun, pergulatan itu semakin panas, keringat semakin mengucur deras, membuat sehun semakin semangat.

"Tu—tuan akhh cumhhh" ucap kai terbata, sehun semakin mempercepat gerakannya mendengar ucapan kai. "AKhhhh"

Crot

Sehun mendapatkan orgasme sesaat setelah jongin orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya malam ini.

.

.

.

Hari minggu menjadi hari paling menyenangkan bagi semua pelajar, termasuk juga bagi jongin, kris dan sehun. Jongin hanya duduk bersantai disebuah gazebo dekat kolam renang sambil menatap sehun yang tengah berenang, holenya masih sedikit perih karna kegiatannya tadi malam, tapi sudah sedikit membaik setelah tadi diolesi salep. Sementara kris tengan jogging dipinggiran kolam. Luhan sendiri pergi keluar rumah pagi-pagi sekali, katanya ada urusan mendadak.

Meski sedang bersantai, tetap saja aturan tetap harus berjalan, kris dan jongin tetap harus dalam keadaan telanjang. Kris kini hanya memakai collar dan borgol ditangannya. Jongin tak jauh beda dengan keadaan kris, hanya saja kakinya juga diborgol dengan borgol yang rantainya lumayan panjang. Tiba-tiba luhan datang membuat jongin yang sedang bersantai terlonjak kaget.

"Ah kau duduk disitu saja," perintah luhan saat melihat jongin akan beranjak untuk berlutut. Luhan mendudukan dirinya disamping jongin. Tangan jongin yang terborgol diangkat keatas, rantai pengubung antar borgol dikaitkan kesebuah rantai yang bergelantung diatas atap. Kini tanyan jongin tidak lagi bisa diturunkan.

Tangan luhan perlahan mengelus dada jongin, membuat jongin menggeliat resah mendapat rangsangan kecil dari luhan. Melihat penis jongin mulai tegang, luhan menghentikan pergerakan tangannya membuat slave milik sehun itu mengerang kecewa.

"Hahaha tenang, aku punya mainan baru untukmu," ucap luhan santai, tangannya meraih sebuah belt yang aneh, bentuknya seperti sebuah CD yang terdapat tonjolan seperti dildo. Didepannya terdapat lubang yang lumayan besar.

Penis jongin dimasukan kelubang belt itu. "Ughh~" lenguh jongin pelan saat merasakan benda asing memasuki lubangnya, ternyata dildo yang terdapat di belt dimasukan ke hole ketat milik jongin. Kemudian belt dipasang ke pinggang jongin dan digembok sehingga tidak bisa lepas sesuka hati.

Belum puas, luhan kembali mengambil sebuah sex toys, kali ini jongin tau namanya. Itu adalah chastity atau gembok penis. Gunanya untuk membuat penis tidak bisa eraksi dengan leluasa. 'Damn! Pasti akan sangat sakit' rutuk jongin dalam hati. Luhan langsung memasang chastity itu dipenis jongin. Kini lengkap sudah penderitaan jongin. Sepertinya hari minggu kali ini bukan hari yang menyenangkan.

Tidak selang berapa lama, sehun selesai berenang dan berjalan menuju gazebo diikuti kris dibelakangnya. "Wohoo, mainan baru hyung?," tanya sehun saat melihat kondisi jongin. Luhan tidak menjawab, justru kini ia menyuruh kris mendekatinya dan memasang alat yang sama dengan yang jongin pakai. Tidak lupa, kaki kris juga diborgol

Sehun mendekati jongin kemudian melepas kaitan rantai dan borgol sehingga kini tangan jongin tidak tertahan keatas. "Hari ini kami akan kedatangan tamu, jadi bersikaplah yang baik, mengerti?," Kris dan jongin hanya mengangguk, kini mereka berlutut dihadapan masternya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Benar saja, pukul 10 pagi tamu luhan dan sehun datang. Mereka ada dua orang, dan disambut oleh kris dan kai yang berdiri didepan pintu masuk. Kai merasa canggung karna baru kali ini ia dilihat orang asing dalam keadaan seperti saat ini. Sementara kris terlihat biasa saja, bahkan sepertinya tamu kali ini sudah kenal dengan kris.

"Ah lama tidak bertemu hyungdeul," sambut sehun saat para tamu diatar ke ruang santai, luhan dan sehun terlihat berpelukan dengan kedua tamunya itu. "Kalian semakin kecil saja hahahaha" ucap sehun lagi, mengundang decak sebal dari kedua tamu itu.

"Ah ya, kenalkan, ini peliharaan baruku, namanya kai," sehun membawa kai berdiri disampingnya, tangannya memeluk pinggang kai, merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh peliharaannya. Kai langsung membungkuk hormat.

"Wah peliharaanmu manis juga hun," ucap salah satu tamu sambil menapilkan seringainya membuat kai bergidig ngeri. Sepertinya penderitaan akan bertambah.

.

.

.

-END-(?)

.

Sumpah, rasanya monoton banget -_-

Bener-bener ga bisa bikin NC.

Udah ya, end aja ya. Kan HunKainya udah NC-an xD


End file.
